


Post Mortem

by facetofcathy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to episode 5.09 Tracker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Mortem

"Your mission to M33-985 did not go as planned?" Teyla asked Jennifer.  They were alone in a quiet corner of the mess hall, well away from the few scattered early risers.

Jennifer snorted indelicately and spooned up some of her fruit salad.  "You can say that again."

"The child," Teyla paused, she realized that she didn't know the child's name.  Rodney had regaled the team with a vivid account of the mission the previous night over dinner, but Rodney only ever included the details that were important to him in his tales.

"Celise."

Teyla nodded her thanks, "Celise, she is well?"

"She will be, it looks like."

"And the rest of the mission, did you accomplish what you set out to do?"  Teyla smiled softly.

Jennifer looked down at her breakfast, "I got the whole village immunized if that's what you mean."

"It is not."

Jennifer's blush was partly hidden by the fall of her hair.  "I'm still not sure.  I mean, it's not like I was planning to get kidnapped or anything, so I didn't get to spend much time with either of them when we weren't running for our lives.  It wasn't easy manoeuvring both of them into going on that mission without either of them realizing what I was up to, so I don't think I'll do that again."

"You are leaving with Mr. Woolsey soon to take the next step in the negotiations with Todd?"

"In a few days."

"I expect Ronon will insist on going with you."

"Yeah, I hope so.  I mean, mostly because I'll feel a lot better about the whole thing with him there.  Not that Rodney wouldn't be good to have around too...just not when there's Wraith there.

Teyla made a noncommittal sound.  She'd found Rodney very useful on many occasions when there were Wraith, and worse things, around. 

"He did save my life on that planet though.  Shot this Wraith that was just about to -- well maybe not the best thing to talk about during breakfast."  Jennifer tapped her fingers on the table.  "That's got to count for something, right?"

"Perhaps," Teyla said and studied Jennifer for a long moment.  "If life saving were all it took to make a perfect match, I'd have to marry Rodney myself."

Jennifer looked shocked for a second and then laughed and said, "Or Colonel Sheppard."

"Ronon," Teyla added, arching an eyebrow.

"Major Lorne."

"Doctor Zelenka, Halling." 

"Mr. Woolsey," Jennifer said, and laughed again.

Teyla's smile faded.  "Todd."

"Me." Jennifer ducked her head to hide her blush.

Teyla took a slow sip of tea and nodded in agreement.  "You." 

Teyla had another list of names.  They were all people who had saved her life too, but she didn't think a list of the dead was the best thing to talk about during breakfast either.


End file.
